Love is like a poker - there is no Joker
by duszeek
Summary: Dr Harleen Quinzel jest stażystką w Azylu Arkham. Szybko ulega swojemu pacjentowi - księciu zbrodni, Jokerowi. Myślicie, że znacie tę historię? W takim razie się mylicie.


**BOHATEROWIE SĄ WŁASNOŚCIĄ DC COMICS. **

* * *

Harley wzięła głęboki oddech, jedną dłonią przycisnęła teczkę do piersi, a drugą chwyciła za klamkę. Pociągnęła ją w dół i drzwi uchyliły się, skrzypiąc przy tym nieprzyjemnie. Stała naprzeciw innego wejścia, przez które wprowadzało się pacjenta. W pokoju były jedynie stół z dwoma krzesłami ustawionymi równolegle do siebie i duże, zajmujące niemalże całą ścianę weneckie lustro.

_Nie mam się czego obawiać. Strażnicy za ścianą... jeśli coś by się stało, to przyjdą mi na pomoc. Tak, jestem... pewna._

Odchyliła rękaw kitla i spojrzała na zegarek; wskazał godzinę dwunastą. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że cała drży.

_Nie, nie dam temu bandziorowi satysfakcji._

Ze strachem, ale zarazem lekarską ciekawością zajrzała spojrzała na wierzch teczki. _**JOKER***_. Ten pseudonim wydał jej się dość banalny, jak na zawodowego przestępce, więc mimowolnie zachichotała. W środku nie znalazła niczego, co pomogołby w postawieniu diagnozy; brak jakiegokolwiek nazwiska, historii, tylko ogólne opisy jego wykroczeń i notatki poprzedniego doktora. Niestety zostały napisane bardzo niewyraźnie i Harley nie zdołała ich odczytać.

_Czyli będzie znów jestem zdana tylko na siebie._

Tymczasem drzwi uchyliły się. Harleen nerwowo poprawiła okulary, po czym przyjęła minę pewnej siebie osoby. Niestety wtedy nie czuła się taką. Kątem oka spostrzegła, iż strażnicy posadzili owego Jokera naprzeciw niej, ale nie zdobyła się na odwagę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Jeden ze strażników bez słowa wyszedł, a drugi stanął obok Harley i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Doktor Quinnzel - zaczął. Spojrzała na niego. Jakby chcąc dodać jej otuchy, uśmiechnął się ciepło. Spojrzała na jego indentyfikator. Joe Daniels. - czy chciałaby Pani, abym tutaj został?

- T-tak, proszę - odparła natychmiast. Wtedy poczuła, że jej plan legł w gruzach.

_O Boże, pogrążam się. Weź się w garść, Harls. Weź się w garść._

Strażnik stanął za nią, a zarazem naprzeciw Jokera i oparł się o ścianę. Czując się znacznie pewniej, Harley spojrzała na swojego pacjenta. Ujrzała twarz klauna, ale nie taką którą znała z dzieciństwa. Była przerażająca; zamiast wywoływać uśmiech, budziła grozę. Ale szczególną uwagę przykuwały powoli gojące się, a mimo to rozległe blizny, od ust do policzka. _Glasgow smil_e. Joker zaśmiał się szaleńczo, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie lustrowała go wzrokiem.

- Nazywam się Harleen...

- Quinnzel. Słyszałem laleczko. Joey przed chwilą Ciebie przedstawił. - przerwał klaun widocznie znudzony.

_Fakt._

- Będę Twoim nowym psychiatrą. - dokończyła, tym razem patrząc Jokerowi w oczy. Było w nich coś... mądrego. Coś czego nie widziała dotychczas u szaleńca.

Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, ale nagle Joker chrząknął i :

- Wiesz... podoba mi się Twoje nazwisko, ale jakby to przerobić je na... Harley-Quinn, hmmm? Znacznie lepiej.

- Znów ten idiotyczny arlekin - wydawało się, że klaun uniósł lekko kącik ust. A być może to była iluzja za sprawą blizn? - Tak, ktoś już kiedyś mi o tym mówił.

- Idiotyczny? Nie lubisz się śmiać, Harley?

Starała sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio to robiła. Podczas studiów nie miała dużo czasu dla siebie.

- Szkoda - odparł, jakby potrafił czytać jej w myślach - podobno śmiech to zdrowie - I zarechotał głośno. - Widzisz?

- Jesteśmy tu po to, żeby rozmawiać o Tobie... panie Joker.

Mina mu zrzedła, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Przynudasz, Quinn". Mimo to Harley pociągnęła temat.

- Dlaczego Pan to robi? Co Pan wtedy czuje?

Klaun westchnął kilka razy i udał, że intensywnie się zastanawia, po czym spytał:

- A jak myślisz, mała?

- Chęć sławy, skrzywione poczucie humoru... - odpowiedziała mu, po czym dodała z triumfalnym uśmiechem - Bądźmy szczerzy, nie jest Pan taki jak inni.

Miała wrażenie, że zaczyna panować nad sytuacją.

- Pochlebiasz mi, skarbie, ale masz rację. Jestem wyjątkowy.

Harley zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym zajrzała do teczki. Joker także mimowolnie prychnął.

- Kim pan jest, panie J? Widmem? Nic o Tobie nie wiemy.

Joker rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, jakby chciał przygotować się do opowiedzenia długiej historii; położył łokcie szeroko na oparciu, splótł dłonie na piersi. Harley szybko chwyciła notatnik, ale wtedy strażnik powtrzymał ją, ściskając dłoń w której trzymała długopis. Poczuła ból, ale nie odezwała się.

- Koniec sesji. Muszę zabrać więźnia - powiedział oschle.

Szybko okrążył stół i jedną ręką złapał pacjenta za poły fraka. Do tej pory Harley wydawało się, że Joker był znacznie niższy od Danielsa, tymczasem okazało się, iż klaun dorównywał mu wzrostem, ale po prostu nie miał sylwetki atlety.

- Uważaj, był całkiem drogi - zachichotał J i odwrócił się w stronę Harley. Uchwyciła jego spojrzenie, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok i udała, że skrobie coś w notatkach. Nim drzwi zdążyły się zamknąć, Joker odezwał się do Bolesa:

- Hej Joey, chcesz wiedzieć, skąd mam te blizny?

* * *

Harleen musiała przyznać: Joker ją zaintrygował. Jako medyczny okaz na książkę, naturalnie. Musiała dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, więc postanowiła _zapuścić sieci_ dalej i znacznie głębiej. W końcu nie mógł być "tylko Jokerem", a kimś więcej. W domu wnikliwie przestudiowała teczkę pacjenta jeszcze raz; niestety znów nie udało jej się niczego ustalić. Wyjęte z kontekstu hasła przewijały jej się w głowie: Jad Jokera. Zatrucie wody. Batman. Bomba. Ucieczka z zakładu. Batman. Batman. Batman. Właśnie: kim był Batman?

Zaczęła podejrzewać, że nienawiść Jokera do niego nie jest przypadkiem. Musiała porozmawiać ze swoim pacjentem. Natychmiast! Czyli nazajutrz z samego rana - tak, koniecznie!

* * *

***JOKER** - po ang. "żartowniś"; według słownika także: "dziwak", "wariat"

xx,

_Vv._


End file.
